


Quicksand

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [25]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirkjake ( maybe like they're adventuring and jake gets stuck n quick sand and is acting like a big baby while dirk teases him before helping then getting stuck himself?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksand

Dirk was hopelessly unprepared for your trek. He had woken up an hour before you to take one of his legendary showers, and still made you wait a half hour to start your exploration. Aside from showering he had also styled his hair- something you were sure would prove to be useless. And his attire, how unfitting for your day’s plans. His baggy black sweat pants would make him hot and would simply get dirty. His street shoes would also only be inefficient while hiking. You should see to it that he invests in a pair of respectable shorts and boots. Especially if he plans on staying with you for a while. 

But if he was the one that was so terribly unprepared, why were you the one that had found himself waist deep in quick sand? 

You find a way to blame it on him though; you were to distracted by his glorious self to notice where you were walking. Yes. That’s what happened. 

“Strider, are you going to assist me out of here or just stand there like a lump on a log?” you ask him, attempting, and failing to hide the nervousness in your voice. You knew sand traps we’re very deep, but you weren’t exactly a tall man. 

Dirk still hadn’t moved. He was on the brink of cracking a grin, perhaps laughing. Maybe you had been harsh on him with your comments of how he prepared. Maybe you were too full of yourself. Maybe this was karma you rightfully deserved. 

“Strider!” you practically whine. You had sunk another three inches and your clean white shirt was now utterly filthy. Blast it all. You waited for his retaliation at your pleas.  
“I apologize, Jake.” Here it comes. “I was under the impression that I was being accompanied by Sir English; the extraordinary adventurer that was perfectly capable of holding his own and could teach a few things to city folk such as myself.” He wasn’t holding back his smile now. In his words, this whole situation was just too damn ironic for it not to be funny.

“Dirk, please just be a fair chum and help me out of this situation.” You say, waiting for the retaliation that would surely come. There was no way he wouldn’t drag this out and fill the air with more of nonsence. 

Then again, you truly were in trouble. You had no time to waste to hear some extended metaphors from your companion. You were sinking at a frightening pace. Hopefully Strider would recognize that and simply cut to the chase. 

After another moment, as if he was weighing his options, he stands up. He extends his arm and braces himself. With a thankful sigh and quick head nod to him, you take his hand. 

As soon as he begins to pull, you knew this was only going to go wrong. 

He must not of braced himself enough, or lost his footing because in one smooth motion, he had landed headfirst beside you. With a swish and some struggle, he was upright again, though he was covered in brown sludge. 

You knew that shower and time spent styling his hair would go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! follow me [here!!!](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com)


End file.
